Mujeres, menudo problema
by Kuronuma.M
Summary: ¿Por qué hablar mal de ellas? A ellas no hay que entenderlas, sólo hay que amarlas. ¿Verdad Shikamaru?


_¿Mujeres? Las mujeres son un problema. No logro comprenderlas son... problemáticas y parecen no saber nada sobre nosotros. A de más no están conforme con lo que ya tienen ni por lo que uno hace por sus caprichos. En lo único que se preocupan es en verse atrayentes para el chico que les gusta. Es una lata cuando están a dieta ¬¬, siempre poniendo pretextos por no comer... si a los hombres no solo nos gustan las esbeltas, también nos gusta las mujeres con carne, bueno, no todos... no a mi. Yo siempre he querido ser un nija promedio, con un sueldo promedio, casarme con una mujer ni muy bonita ni muy fea, tener dos hijos, una niña y un niño, el primero en nacer sería una niña, retirarme cuando mi hija se haya casado y que mi hijo sea un buen ninja y pasarmela jugando go o shogi pero caray, las mujeres buscan un hombre fuerte, elegante y de buen rostro y trabajador, ser mantenidas hasta la eternidad, vivir rodeadas de lujosas joyas y carísimos adornos, tener el menor número de hijos para no desfigurarse y si es posible no tener hijos. Que problemático._

_Otras que siempre quieren tener el control... gritan furiosas para demostrar que son ellas quienes mandan en la casa, se preocupan demasiado y eso las hace enfurecer, se preocupan demasiado a demás de ser gruñonas son regañonas y pareciera que tienen doble personalidad. ¿Cómo es que se casan con un ho... una mujer con caracter de hogro? Me pregunto... ¿Eso atrae a los hombres? Si es así no quiero imaginarme casado con una mujer de ese tipo. No se por qué papá se casó con mamá. Es malhumorada, pero el díce que cuando la conoció tenía una linda sonrisa y aún sigue diciendo que algunas veces, al amanecer su sonrisa le alegra el día, pero el tiempo que viví con ellos sólo vi un entrecejo fruncido y una mirada aterradora._

_Celosas, otro problema. Yo diría que tratan de amarrarte y te quitan libertad y autoridad. No se para que hacer eso si no te han comprado ni nada por el estilo, eso es desconfianza y un menudo problema. He conocido mujeres que son más tímidas que nadie, que no se deciden a hacer o decir algo por su timidez, eso en algunas mujeres es digno, pero en otras es desesperante y más cuando te les has declarado y no se deciden a contestar... mas bien, diría que se hacen del rogar, les gusta que les rueguen, como si fueran unas diosas por las cuales todos los hombrs se morirían por ella...Eso mencionando a las que te humillan frente de todos, la vergüenza no lo es todo, pero ¿Por qué divulgar algo tan privado y personal a los demás? Unas lenguas sueltas y comunicativas. Tambien están las que te terminan por otro por la simple razón de que el otro tipo es mas apuesto que tu, cambian de novio como si cambiaran de ropa interior, y miren que hablo en serio. Cuando dicen Si es No, cuando dicen Mucho es poco... es una contrariedad que me da flojera tratar de entender su idioma.  
_

_Tengo amigas muy problemáticas que tratan de corregirme y me regañan cuando me echo una siestecita en medio del trabajo... Mendokusei. A veces se enfurecen de la nada y es tanta su furia que te da miedo el solo estar cercas de ellas... simplemente aterrorizan, son tan... feas en ese aspecto. Mendokusei, y cuando entran en su periodo, por Kami!! es un desastre, es ahi cuando más insoportables se vuelven. Sus hormonas salen de control, son muy irritables y cuando accidentalmente las haces enfurecer buscan calmar sus neuronas con un mar de lágrimas o simplemente se olvidan de su "dieta" y entran en una gran y larga ingesta de alimentos, como si fueran a invernar. Tampoco puedes contradecirlas porque creeran que estas en su contra. _

_No entiendo, algunas se quejan de los deberes, el cuidar de los hijos, arreglar su casa, preparar comida, desayuno y cena... el estrés las pone de mal humor y en vez de tomarse un descanzo siguen preocupándose de mantener todo en orden, de tener siempre contentos a sus maridos con la comida preparada y tan atareadas están que no se fijan en su aspecto físico, no cuidan su imagen, se ven tan fodongas y greñudas. Otras son empalagosas que invaden tu espacio y eso es molesto de verdad, empalagosas, que no te dejan ni respirar, que todas en bolita se te enciman como si fueras el único hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra. Sería muy problemático decirlo, pero parecen unas arrastradas... zorras. Otras que a sus edades siguen amargándose... otras sobreprotectoras que no les importa si te avergüenzan o no. Algunas tan rudas que parecen hombres, que estan rodeadas de amigos hombres y son tan pesadas que parecen marimachas o algunas locas que a mi parecer parecen urgidas exhibicionistas que salen sin ropa interior a la calle dejándo poco a la imaginación y a una bola de babosos asotándose por ellas, eso se ve mal. Sin mencionar a las que a pesar de ser... hermosas a criterio de los demás, cabello rubio y largo, labios carnosos y rosados, tez blanca y un cuerpaso no es suficiente, no sirven nimás que para curar el dolor de miembro de los calenturientos enfermos. Esas mujeres tienen la cabeza totalmente hueca._

_Bueno, no quiero parecer un machista, eso sería problemático. El problema de las mujeres es eso y un sin fin de cosas más. Simplemente son frágiles, delicadas, presumidas, habladoras y superficiales, vanidosas, interesadas y muy parlantes. Hablan mucho, seguro es porque son mujeres. Si, tan fragiles, delicadas, sencibles y con un gran corazón. Ciegas de amor que hacen locuras por la persona que aman. Sobreprotectoras y gruñonas, laboriosas y, je... desarregladas cuando recien se despiertan. A veces fodongas como ya lo dije y estresadas por tantas tareas domesticas. Pero asi me gusta verlas, en especial a una que me encanto el corazón por su rudeza y ternura. Me encanta verla recien despierta, con su pelo enmarañado y esa ropa de dormir, una bata larga a media pierna y que oculta su cuerpo de mujer, su aroma femenino que me invita a un festín en la cama a la hora que sea. Los años no han pasado por encima de ella y cuando se pone enfadosa, melosa, cuando invade mi espacio queriendo que le diga que la amo lo hago, porque a pesar de que ella es problemática ella es mi problema, solo mía y asi será y no importa que tan problemática sea, porque me gusta resolver ese misterio que lleva dentro, y sentir su escencia y caricias por todo mi cuerpo, asi la amo, no importa que tan arreglada se vea, no importa que tan desarreglada esté para mi, asi la deseo y no importa que tanto me regañe... me ama y se preocupa por mi, lo se. No se cansa de decírmelo y ni yo de escucharlo. Y si ella no fuera así de problemática mi vida simplemente sería aburrida... Menudo rollo ¬¬

* * *

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, algo corto pero nose, a mi opinion esa de lo lindo xD y no les pude dar esta vez un cap mas de cuando no es como debe ser porque perdi mi libreta en donde tenia toda la historia completa T.T pero mientras les muestro one shots xD y agradesco a Zolhyy_uchiha_uzumaki porque hayas comentado, y tus peticiones las he recibido y muy pronto verás algo de Kushina en sus tiempos xD, estate atent**


End file.
